<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But It's Too Soon by terraknives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236530">But It's Too Soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraknives/pseuds/terraknives'>terraknives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Married Posie [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraknives/pseuds/terraknives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It just hit me that they're growing up so fast. It's only a matter of time till they go away to college. I'm going to miss them."<br/>"I'm going to miss them too. Do you think they'll come visit us at weekends?" Josie sighed.<br/>"I hope so. But we've got a few more years till that. So let's just cherish this time. We'll worry about it later." Penelope took her free hand and kissed it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Married Posie [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But It's Too Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>enjoy ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penelope couldn't sleep that night - which is not accurate because how can you not fall asleep surrounded by Josie's warmth - and when she woke up, the problem was still there, which she should've expected, but she hoped it would go away overnight.</p><p>Penelope sighed internally as she brushed her teeth.</p><p>Today is not a good day.</p><p><em>"Can you at least stop pouting while brushing? It's making me sad."</em> Josie said.</p><p>
  <em>"Jou cat ebn she me?" </em>
</p><p><em>"I don't need to see you to know you're pouting."</em> Josie said from the bedroom.</p><p>Penelope spit out the toothpaste.</p><p>
  <em>"I can't help it, okay? I am sad." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stop being a baby about it. You knew this day was coming."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But it's too soon." </em>
</p><p>Josie chuckled and shook her head at the whiny tone of her wife. Today is the first day of kindergarten for the twins since they turned four and Penelope is being more of a baby about it than them. </p><p>
  <em>"Come here." </em>
</p><p>Penelope trudged over to the bed and sat in Josie's lap, her arms around her neck and kissed her softly. </p><p><em>"Talk to me?"</em> Josie said.</p><p><em>"It's just that we won't be there to protect them if something happens or hug them when they're sad and what if they hate us for it?"</em> Penelope sighed, burying her face in the crook of Josie's neck, <em>"Because i know i hated my mom for leaving me with the babysitter and later at kindergarten when i was a kid. I get it now, but back then, I didn't talk to her for two days." </em></p><p>Penelope never knew her father and her mom, Meredith Park was a brilliant cop, so she had to often leave Penelope with a babysitter. It was tough on her mother, to be a female non-white detective and a single mother, but she handled it all like a champ and Penelope idolized her - that's one of the reasons she became a criminal lawyer, so she could make sure none of the bad guys got away too easy. </p><p>Josie cupped her face and gently stroked her cheek,<em> "Even if they don't have us, they'll have each other, so they'll be just fine and we'll both be a phone call away anyways. And them hating us is almost impossible, they love us and sure they might be a bit mad at us, but hate? No."</em> she kissed her forehead, <em>"It will be okay, baby." </em></p><p><em>"Is it stupid to be insecure about this? You're not freaking out and I'm a mess here. I hate this."</em> Penelope mumbled.</p><p><em>"You're freaking out enough for the both of us, so i don't really need to."</em> Josie chuckled, <em>"I don't think it's stupid to be insecure, isn't that what you always say to me? You've always been there for me when i feel insecure, which happens a lot, so let me be there for you. And what if you're a mess? You're my mess and I love you."</em></p><p>It's not that Josie isn't freaking out about this, but, she's definitely not as freaked as Penelope and the only thing she's actually worried about is what if something bad happens and she's not there for the kids? But it's like she said earlier, the twins have each other - and there are other adults at the school to help out - so they'll be fine. Hopefully.</p><p><em>"I love you too."</em> Penelope smiled.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll go get them ready, you pack their lunch and check their bags?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Yep, wouldn't want them to have burnt food on the first day." </em>Penelope smirked.</p><p>
  <em>"True, but rude." </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em>"Well, this is it."</em> Penelope said in a foreboding tone. </p><p>Josie shook her head with a chuckle as she stepped out of the car. The entire car ride she's been trying not to laugh because Penelope is the one freaking out whereas the twins are actually pretty fine - she's not sure for how long though, she hopes they don't cry.</p><p><em>"Mama?"</em> Lucas frowned when Penelope did not got out of the car with Josie.</p><p><em>"Right."</em> she sighed and stepped out.</p><p>She opened the trunk of the car and took out their bags as Josie unbuckled their seats and helped them hop out of the car.</p><p>Penelope did one last check to make sure they have everything they could possibly need - this is probably the fifteenth time she's checked their bags - and helped them into their bags as the little family walked the short distance towards the school like the rest of the parents.</p><p>Most of the kids were crying and Penelope was glad hers weren't because she's not sure her heart could take that. It's already hard enough for her.</p><p><em>"Mommy, why are they sad?"</em> Lucas asked when Josie crouched down to fix his little uniform tie.</p><p>
  <em>"They're sad because their parents are leaving them."</em>
</p><p><em>"Leave?"</em> Lucas tilted his head in the adorable way Penelope does.</p><p><em>"Forever?"</em> Olivia continued.</p><p><em>"No!"</em> Penelope hurriedly said,<em> "Not forever, just a little time."</em></p><p> Lucas nodded and grabbed his sister's hand as the two stood in front of the gate. Josie snapped a quick picture of them - as if she doesn't already have a dozens photos - before the teacher came to take them in.</p><p><em>"Take care of each other, okay?"</em> Josie hugged them.</p><p><em>"I love you. Listen to the teachers okay?"</em> Penelope said.</p><p><em>"Hug?"</em> Lucas and Olivia asked and grinned as Penelope hugged them. They waved at their mothers as the teacher led them through the gates until they vanished from sight. </p><p>Josie dragged Penelope to the car since the latter didn't seem to move by herself. Penelope handed the keys to Josie and sat in the passenger seat, she didn't feel like driving.</p><p><em>"You good?"</em> Josie asked even though she knew Penelope wasn't.</p><p>
  <em>"It just hit me that they're growing up so fast. It's only a matter of time till they go away to college. I'm going to miss them."</em>
</p><p><em>"I'm going to miss them too. Do you think they'll come visit us at weekends?"</em> Josie sighed.</p><p><em>"I hope so. But we've got a few more years till that. So let's just cherish this time. We'll worry about it later."</em> Penelope took her free hand and kissed it.</p><p>
  <em>"Guess you're feeling better huh."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Guess I am."</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em>"How was your day?"</em> Josie asked as she entered the car.</p><p><em>"Didn't get anything done. Yours?"</em> Penelope shrugged.</p><p><em>"Same. Let's go get the kids. I miss them." </em>Josie sighed, <em>"I think i miss them more than they probably missed us."</em></p><p><em>"Me too."</em> Penelope chuckled and drove away from the hospital.</p><p>They spent the ride in silence, Penelope's free hand entwined with Josie's, each of them lost in their own world, thinking about the same things - did the kids miss them? did they have a good first day? did they get into trouble? were the other kids good to them? did they make any friends? did they cry? were they lonely?</p><p><em>"We're here."</em> Penelope said.</p><p>Josie squeezed her hand as they stood besides the other parents waiting for their kids. </p><p>The crowd of little kids came into view chattering. Josie saw the twins first, pointing them to Penelope who laughed at the sight. Olivia and Lucas were together, talking animatedly with the teacher instead of the other kids.</p><p><em>"I can't believe my kids are going to be teachers pet. Lucas, i expected, but Olivia too? I am heart broken."</em> </p><p><em>"Behave."</em> Josie swatted her arm.</p><p>Olivia saw her mothers first and nudged Lucas. The two broke off in a sprint - it was more of a hobble though - as soon as the gates opened.</p><p><em>"Mama!"</em> Olivia flung herself at Penelope while Lucas took a more docile approach with Josie.</p><p>Penelope smiled at her little family, they're going to be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i joined kindergarten when i was 3 and a half because of which I'm an year younger than everyone else in my class.<br/>It just hit me that I'm 16 in my last year of highschool so I'll be 17 in college (that's like 5 months away) </p><p>i've started using <a href="http://terraknives.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> again!!</p><p>let me know what you think about it in the comments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>